Because of repeated use, disease, trauma or the like, the integrity and/or function of a joint of the human body may deteriorate. Osteoarthritis, for example, is a degenerative joint disease that causes a loss of cartilage in a joint. With joint deterioration there is joint pain, discomfort, and a loss of function. In order to attempt to relieve the pain and discomfort of joint problems, and in an effort to help restore function, non-surgical medical treatments are typically used first rather than surgical remedies. However, some situations require surgical remedies either as a first resort rather than a last resort.
Arthroplasty is one surgical remedy that can be used as a first option or when medical treatments no longer provide adequate relief from joint pain, discomfort, and/or disability (loss of function). Arthroplasty is an orthopedic surgical procedure where the articular surface of a musculoskeletal joint is replaced, remodeled, or realigned by osteotomy or some other process. This restores the integrity and function of a joint. In most of these cases a prosthesis or implant is also typically used.
There are many joints in the body where arthroplasty and/or joint replacements are routinely performed such as the hip, shoulder, and knee. To a lesser extent, arthroplasty and/or joint replacement is also performed in other joints in the body such as the hand and foot. However, arthroplasty and/or joint replacement for bones of the foot and the hand are becoming more common. In view of this, there are few or inferior arthroplasty implants for the bones of the foot and hand.
In view of the above, it is apparent that improvements can be made in arthroplasty implants. As such, it is desirable to have an arthroplasty implant that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art. It is also desirable to have an arthroplasty implant that is not susceptible to shifts in position once installed. It is moreover desirable to have an arthroplasty implant for bones of the foot having the aforementioned attributes.